


Safeguard and The Jet Twins

by Spacecarrots



Series: The Jet twins and Safeguard [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Family Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, Transformer Sparklings, firebolt - Freeform, hell ye, i did it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun filled adventures with Firebolt and their new baby, no wait two new babies? One?? Two??? ???? </p><p>Special guest star appearances include; their nosey extended family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon has always been that the Jet Twins are the kids of Skyfire and Silverbolt. Starting with they combine, continuing through to Jetfire being Skyfire so why not he just be his son, and I'm also weak for happily ever after squishy shit, babies, golden carriage w/e.

When First Silverbolt had found out he was carrying it had been on the backbone of uncertainty. He hadn’t shown the common symptoms to a bot carrying and at the time Skyfire had been away on Cybertron. This meant that when Ratchet’s faulty scanning equipment had displayed a negative result, Silverbolt hadn’t argued. But when the mech had “missed a step” as he claimed coming down the stairs of the hanger the “funny turn” was a sure sign that their efforts had finally paid off, and Silverbolt was sparked. 

Once Skyfire had returned, within the space of 12 weeks, Silverbolt and Skyfire had achieved a sort of routine. This routine was something of an exhilaration to the pair. As Silverbolt had put it they'd never had happy secrets of their own to hide, everything had always been shared with his brother, with Perceptor, Wheeljack, never just something they could me secretive about. Not that they where very good at it, what with the poorly hidden smirks and secretive touchesto the hand. Though how much longer their happy little secret was to remain a little happy secret was another matter. Despite being keen to stick to Ratchet's set ration and the scheduled duty, Silverbolt was become more rounder in shape. Being the sharp optic'd mechs they were, this had not gone unnoticed by either of them. Skyfire seemed to take the now clear evidence of Silverbolt's carry as a good sign of a health sparklet and frequently fawned and praised over his counterparts fertility. Silverbolt was of a more sceptical mind set and took to the overwhelming amount of information provided on carrying. This meant that when they walked past one another in the halls of the ark, instead of saluting the other with a concocted military name, the jet handed him a data pad. With a small but informative presentation, Silverbolt showed him several images depicting the growth of the sparkling in conjunction with the growth of the carrier's gestation chamber. With a subtle tease of digits stroking his servos as he let Skyfire take hold of the data, Silverbolt with all his sexual attraction, a tilt of the lips, and a softness of his voice, asked, "Can you ask Ratchet?" Weak to those optics smiling up at him, Skyfire had no choice. The truth being that, being this their first time, and with such so much information to find independently, Ratchet had become particularly frustrated in seeing Silverbolt. To put it mildly. And one meeting with Skyfire, according to the Chief Medical Officer, was better taken in minimum doses. Skyfire felt the opposite. Since his misdiagnosis of them being sparked Skyfire was more than thrilled to ask the Medic as many questions, and cause as much fuss as possible. And of course bond with the mech of which had been something of a sire figure through the Aerialbots lives, yes of course that to. 

It was on his way back from the medical bay, rerunning the image of pure disbelief on Ratchet's face as Skyfire explained in the most basic and laymen of descriptions that, "At 5 months the spark is the size of my thumb digit. But, and this a very big but, the latest scan shows that the spark is easily twice the size." As he walked toward the Aerialbots quarters, satisfied with the appointment book for later that day, someone grabbed the shuttle from behind and drew him into a dark storage cupboard. In this dark cupboard there were several grunts and hissed complaints, until Skyfire pulled the light switch. He was relived to the the squished faces of three of Aerialbots. The squirmed and hissed at each other like winged snakes. 

"What on earth is going on?" He asked startled. They ignored him until finally Fireflight popped out of the depth of the three Aerialbots with a gasp. Skyfire found himself again impressed with their comfort in dealing with tight spaces, literally and figuratively. He grinned at Skyfire like a sparkling with a new toy.

"An invention!" He chirped brightly, the others shh'd him and he whispered an apology. “Invention.” he whispered. 

"He means intervention." Skydive whispered, squished between wall and Slingshot who somehow managed to find a servo to give Fireflight a quick clap across the back of the helm.  

"Heyyy" he squawked, shuffling until his servos where free. Wedged in between Skyfire's chestplates, Air raid's wing and Slingshot, he flailed his servo in the visored mechs general direction.

"Idgit." Slingshot complained, laughing when Fireflight clacked his dental array together in an attempt to bite the harrier. 

"An intervention about what?" Skyfire continued watching Fireflight try to wriggle some kind of return blow to Slingshot, who decided hitting him across the helm again was a good idea. Fireflight stopped his shuffling as the question registered.  

"The baby!" Fireflight grinned, forgetting about Slingshot and turning his smiling faceplates up at the shuttle. 

"The what?!" Skyfire exclaimed. It was his turn to be shh'd. 

"Smoo'd" Air raid mumbled, faceplates squished against the door. "Like san'd papah." Skydive muttered something and looked heavenward. 

He sighed. "We know Ratchet said different, but it's been brought to our attention that Silverbolt is...you know...a little-"  

"He's gettin' fat!" Slingshot said unceremoniously, and possibly a little amused. "Like bun in the oven fat-" 

"And we need you to help us tell him!" Fireflight said in a sing song tone. Air raid nudged Fireflight out of the way so that he could angle his face away from the door.  

"If we just go in their, he'll think we're pulling a prank, and feel body conscious. So you could say we're helping secure your future off-springs." 

Skyfire looked at them all blankly, trying to register the information he'd just received. Words failed him and he let out a loud laugh. He received mixed looks, from raised optic ridges, to caution, but eventually stifled his laughter to muffled chuckling. 

"I don't know how you came to that conclusion but I'll go and get him." With confirming nods, and a final nod to Air raid, he opened the door. There was a loud crash and the all fell to the floor, landing in a heap of wings, limbs, and groans of pain. Skyfire at the bottom of this heap spied a pair of black pedes before him and looked up to see the startled faceplates of his sparkmate, looking at them worriedly. He didn't hesitation to stand, nocking the smaller jets off him and taking Silverbolt's servos in his own.  

"Love," he failed miserably in hiding his delighted smile. "It seems you're siblings have something they'd like to talk to you about." 

"Uh ok?" Silverbolt glanced between sparkmate and flailing brothers, more concerned with the grin threatning the spread across Skyfire's faceplates. "Why were you all in the cupboard?" 

"It doesn't matter." He looked at the jets untangling themselves. "Which of you would like to start? Skydive?" Skydive was standing now dusting himself off. He froze like a deer in head lights when Skyfire mentioned his name.

"M-me?" Skyfire nodded. "Oh uh okay, um Bolt we want you to know that, uh, we love you. We know you and Skyfire have been having a hard time of it and we wanted you to know we're there for you." Skydive glanced between the two of them, Skyfire still nodding eagerly. "That's why we're staging this intervention. Jump in whenever you guys feel ready." 

"No you're good." Air raid winked sprawled on the floor watching with a smirk. Slingshot and Fireflight watched with similar smirks, Slingshot sitting on Fireflight’s back to stop the red jet from hitting him.  

"It has been brought to our attention that you...uhm we know you went to see Ratchet and he said otherwise but-I mean like no disrespect...um." 

"Choked it." Air raid mumbled and stood. "Basically, we think Ratchet's wrong because, and I'm gonna let Slings say it 'cause he's braver than me. Slingshot” The harrier cracked his knuckles and smirked. 

"Either you eat a baby elephant, or that cake top is the product of you and space nerd here smashing pasties and making the cybertronian equivalent." 

"Beautifully put Slingshot." Air raid gushed sarcastically. 

"Thanks." The harrier gave him his best slag eating grin of pride, and Skydive facepalmed. Silverbolt turned to Skyfire suddenly, like the crack of a wip and starred at the sniggering shuttle. All it took was the twitch of a corner of Silverbolt's lips and they both broke down in a fit of laughter. They laughed so hard that Silverbolt had to cling to Skyfire to stay upright, while his sparkmate rubbed lubricant from his optics. The others watched the couple burst their vents with growing scepticism. 

"I don't get it." Fireflight said innocently looking up at the now glaring Slingshot, who helped the smaller red jet up.  

"They're being aft holes Flight don't worry about it." He grumbled. They seemed to converge and simultaneously fold arms, squinting at the taller jets.  

"Oh-oh my gosh" Silverbolt panted, holding his stomach and smiling broadly. "I don't know if proud of you guys or worried, I can't believe you didn't think I knew."  

"So you were keeping this from us?" Air raid asked, voicing everyones disbelief. "How long have you been keeping this from us?"  

"Almost 3 months, I found out the same day Ratchet's scanner broke." Silverbolt let out another laugh. "You should see your faces." Laughing a little more and then both letting out sighs of relief, they grinned like idiots at the four angry looking jets glaring at them. 

"I'm glad you think this is funny." Skydive said sharply. Skyfire cleared his voice box guiltily, while Silverbolt bit his bottom lip to hide his smile.

"We don't think this is funny." Fireflight said pointedly, turning his nose up at the pair. 

"Aw guys, we're sorry-" Silverbolt started with a smile which soon faded when Slingshot growled. 

"Sorry?” He barked. "You're not sorry. You're enjoying yourselves!" 

"We didn't mean any harm-" 

"Oh no." Air raid cut in before Skyfire could continue, holding a servo up when the scientist tried to protest. "You two should know better than to keep things from the people that care about you. Go to your room and think about what you've done." 

"But-" they both began, but Slingshot raised a single digits, slowly counting up.  

"We can make it without dinner if you like." Skydive added leave the pair glancing at each other worriedly.  

"Three, four" Fireflight counted Slingshot's increasing digits.  

"Okay, okay, we're going." Silverbolt said hastily before mumbling, "s'not like I'm carrying or anything."  

"How does no dinner _and_ being grounded sound?" Air raid yelled and Skyfire cleverly made the decision to drag Silverbolt to their quarters when the silver jet shot him a glare. A good, quick decision that could have turned out worse as Silverbolt was dragged of yelled, "I'm already grounded!" Once out of sight they all relaxed.   

"Revenge complete?" Fireflight chirped. They all smirked.  

"Revenge complete." Air raid winked. 

 


	2. Handy Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Silverbolt needs to know he's doing good. Also Wheeljack and Ratchet are actually the best dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep wanting Silverbolt to cry idk why I thinks bc if I was Silverbolt I would cry so at least its kind of happy crying...??

To say the least, asking Wheeljack for help in making the berth for their sparkling, was not highly recommend. If fact they had said no, but without the presence of Ratchet this seemed to fall on dead audials. Skyfire was uncharacteristically nervous about this, about the crib itself in fact, and despite Silverbolt's questioning on the real substance of his worry, the shuttle simply waved him off claiming he was just eager for everything to be perfect. So Silverbolt headed to break the news. He didn't have to ring the request once before Wheeljack opened the door and pulled him into his a Ratchet's quarters. 

"You're just in time. Come look at this." Wheeljack chirped, optics full of smiles as he half dragged him to the little sofa situated in the middle of their little room, ducking so not hit his helm on the door frame. 

"Wheeljack, I need to talk to you." Silverbolt said solemnly, and the rally car stopped, turning to look at the jet instantly. Wheeljack had always been eager to be helpful. Neither Wheeljack or Ratchet were the Aerialbots creators, but they had always been the ones to take it upon themselves to defend them, offer advice, and thankfully care for them if need be.   

"What is it? Are you okay? Is the sparkling okay? Where's Skyfire? You need someone to talk to?" 

The sudden stream of questions hit Silverbolt like a hurricane and he gulped before taking the cowards way out. He hesitated. "Skyfire's working, I...came to talk about the berth." Silverbolt felt instantly guilty leading him on. Wheeljack had been nothing but excited and supportive through his entire life, especially now. And here Silverbolt was unable to give him the simplest of truths. He averted his optics and Wheeljack hummed thoughtfully. 

"What else?" He nudged the Concorde in the arm. Silverbolt saw Wheeljack watching him, knowingly, openly. He already knew he could tell Wheeljack anything. 

"I...Wheeljack I'm sorry, but the crib, we can't-" Wheeljack held up a servo and pulled Silverbolt over to the sofa, sitting him down.  

"I know." He said, putting his servos on top of Silverbolt's. "I get it." 

"I'm sorry I know you were enthusiastic-"Silverbolt started pleadingly, but Wheeljack just laughed. 

"You're always apologising. Even when there's nothing to apologise for." Wheeljack raised an optic ridge at him and his happiness was clearly untouched. "That's why you've got perfect timing." Wheeljack stood going over to the messy work bench tucked in the corned and opened a drawer. He returned with several holo mats. "Ratch pointed out that this is 'not my sparkling'." He put the mats upside down on the table. "And it's not, it yours and it's Skyfire's. But you, and your brothers, well I don't even need to tell you that both me and Ratch think of you as our sparklings. And, what I'm trying to say is that, any sparkling, this one, the next, any the others might have. They're family to. So, I made some plans and I want Skyfire's and you to have them, for making this berth for your little one. Maybe if you want you can do it yourselves, or maybe I could help. I don't mind." Silverbolt couldn't help but smile, nor could he help how emotional he felt. Wheeljack flipped one of the small blue squares over, activating it so that a hologram appeared. It depicted a small berth in all holographic blue dimensions. it looked like an ordinary berth, but Wheeljack flipped the image, showing the stars that lined the inside of the frame, how the headboard would have small projectors, and displayed clouds above the sparklings. Silverbolt's optics welled up with tears. Wheeljack looked at him worriedly. "Oh, no I-Bolt, don't be upset, you don't have to-" 

"Thank you." Silverbolt wrapped his arms around the smaller mech and hugged him tight. "Thank you, for everything." 

"Hey, it's okay. We love you squirt." Wheeljack laughed, still unfazed despite the larger mechs tight grip. When Silverbolt finally let go he hastily wiped away his tears as if someone should see. "This isn't just about the crib is it?" Wheeljack offered, knowing the young comander well enough to know that he didn't cry for much. But when he did it, the majority of the time it was about the same thing. Silverbolt shook his helms and sniffed, resting his servos on his small bump. 

"It's...it's fine. It's just sometimes I worry. Skyfire's keeping things again. I don't want him to suffer by himself but sometimes it hard because-because the baby, and are quarters, and my brother, uch my brothers, and I'm so big already, and he says he's okay but he's not he's worried to. And I don't know if I'm being cruel, wanting him to say he's scared too, or if I'm been petty or I'm just all over the place because of the sparkling." Silverbolt took a deep breath and dropped him helm into his servos. "Wheeljack I'm sorry I-"

"Silverbolt, come here." Wheeljack wrapped a servo around his arm and held him close. The jets wings gave a tired droop as he leaned his helm against Wheeljack's shoulder. "Skyfire loves you. He knows you love him, knows he can come to you. You're not petty or cruel, or fragged in the helm. You are emotional, but you've never let that stop you from seeing what's important. I'm proud of you for that, Skyfire _loves_  you for that, and your brothers look up to you because of it. So stop worrying. Everything's going be okay. You're doing a great job." 

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Silverbolt sighed. Wheeljack snorted, probably thinking 'less blown up' but neither of them said it. The door to their quarters opened and Ratchet came in, dropping serval datapads on his desk by the door and rubbing his tired faceplates. When he dropped them and saw Silverbolt he groaned. 

"Can't even go home without being followed by fragging jets." He grumbled noticing Silverbolt's wet optics and frowning. "What's going on? You hurt?-"

"Crisis averted, he just needed to blow off some steam." Wheeljack smiled, rubbing the jets arm comfortingly. Ratchet sat of the edge of the table in front of them. The medic beckoned him to come closer. 

"It's okay. We're okay. I'll wait 'till our next appointment-" Silverbolt started but Ratchet was giving him a tired look. 

"You're next appointment isn't until a week, I actually want to sleep tonight so do me this favour." He said and Silverbolt shuffled to the edge of the sofa. Ratchet proceeded to mutter to himself as he pocked and prodded Silverbolt's midsection. "Did you tell him?" Ratchet asked, glancing at Wheeljack. Wheeljack rolled his optics.  

"Ye of little faith, of course, you're sitting on their blueprints-" 

"No the other thing?" Wheeljack paused, then frowned at the floor. He couldn't remember. Ratchet sighed. "I got to talking to Optimus. He's going ahead with the city." Silverbolt look at him startled. The autobot city had been put on the back burners for some tiem and only known among those in higher command, for the simple reason that the war on earth had become so big and so destructive, a place where Cybertronians could live their lives comfortable seemed like a luxury they couldn't afford. But this was good news, it wouldn't by done by the time the sparkling would arrive but It meant they could have a safer home one day. "And he's letting you oversee any room transfer your team want to make." Ratchet looked up to see Silverbolt beaming and gave a gruff chuckle, rubbing his tummy. "Don't thank me 'till they're y'hear?" Wheeljack took hold of one of Ratchet's servos, and the medic dipped his helm to clear his voice box and hide his smile. 

"Okay." Silverbolt nodded. They were a few more minutes, talking more about the sparkling, before Ratchet gave a very rare yawn and Silverbolt said his goodbyes, grabbed the blueprints, and thanked them, leaving Wheeljack to bully Ratchet off the sofa and guide him to their berth.  

"You told him what I said?" Ratchet said sleepily, referring to his lecture on the engineer's tendeancy to collect children and Wheeljack nodded.  

"Yeah but we're definitely grandpas." He laughed tucking the medic into the berth before joining him. Ratchet smiled kissing his helm. 

"I can't wait." Ratchet said with a sigh curling his arms around his sparkmate. Wheeljack burred his helm in his shoulder, plotting to tell them about the grouchy medics excitement, perhaps throwing in some measured exaggerating for maximum embarrassment. Ratchet grumbled, half asleep. "If you tell them, I _will_ kill you." He said tiredly, before falling fast asleep with Wheeljack laughing quietly. Because he'd still tell them.

 


	3. Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor is an expert bullshit destroyer and Skyfire has troubles.

The lab that joined all labs together was Perceptor's. Metaphorically and quite literally. Perceptor's lab has an entrant to the store cupboard, a large room, filled with shelves, and various sizes of equipment. Skyfire's was directly opposite him, and the shuttle frequently ventured into the stores, being that half the things that he technology he used was large and bulky. That was the only way Perceptor would have known the shuttle was in their now. He heard a clatter from inside, some muffled cursing, and a long clang. Perceptor found the astrophysicist in the back of the cupboard, on the floor, holding his helm and hissing at a telescope. 

"What are/ you doing?" The microscope asked the shuttle, who straitened with such a start his darting wings hit the shelves behind him, thankfully only sending three beakers to their death. Skyfire avoided his optics obviously looking around for a good excuse. Perceptor could almost see it come to him. Skyfire stood cheerfully. 

"Checking the position of my Jupiter analysing systems and telescope condition." He patted the small telescope he'd hit his helm on, turning it to face slightly away to hide the dent.  

"That doesn't need to be done for another 6 years." Perceptor stared, narrowing his optics at the other scientist. "And the systems are fully automatic." 

Skyfire scoffed. "Just because a system is automatic doesn't mean it doesn't need care, Percy." He turned his back and picked up a box of various pieces an parts. Perceptor blocked the isles exit, and folded his arms. "Excuse me, please." 

"Why are you _really_ here, Skyfire?" He asked sternly. He was too close for Perceptor to miss the small crease of the fore helm and the tight line of his mouth. 

"It's my shift-" he tried pathetically. Perceptor tilted his helm to look up at him incredulously.

"You're shift ended at 3, its now 9. Why are you still here?" 

"I could say the same about you." He pointed out, and the microscope faltered. "Ah ha!" 

"That is a different matter. _I_ have important scientific maters to attend to." Perceptor scowled his tone nothing less that superior. "Besides, you have a family to prepare for. Skyfire why are you here?!" 

"Why do u care so much wether I am here or there? It has nothing to do with you!" Skyfire snapped, yelling at the shorter red mech who continued glaring at Skyfire to a microscopic level. Skyfire did not flinch in the stare of this sharpshooter, his friend, and his legitimate concerns. Perceptor's faceplates relaxed when he saw Skyfire would not waver. 

"Because, Skyfire." Perceptor said calmly. He sighed taking off his optical piece and cleaning it methodically, distractingly. "You have a family to prepare for." Skyfire eased and looked the other scientist up and down. "I am an intelligent mech, Skyfire. I may not be the best at social interactions or in building relationships with others, but you are my friend, and I know you well enough to know when you are hiding." Perceptor carefully fixed his optic piece back to his helm, and looked up at Skyfire sadly. The shuttle slumped. He placed the box down and sat on a container. 

"You're right." He breathed, locking his digits together and watching the floor and not Perceptor. "I...I always think the worst. I've lost so much, in what was for me a blink of an optic. I'm hear because, we've been watching our sparkling grown, at what is an alarming rate, I can't help but feel as if everything is moving to fast, that I'm doomed to be left behind. That eventually everyone and everything close to me will disappear."

"So you decided your best plan of action to avoid this was by hiding in your lab?" Perceptor asked, a little clipped, but he stood in front of Skyfire, now at optic level and didn't seem as stern as he did. "Skyfire. You cannot live your life frightened of losing the things you hold dear. The truth is that I'm afraid eventually you will lose them." He placed a servo on Skyfire's interlocked ones and squatted down to look up at him. Despite his statement he smiled. "Nothing is immortal, but that is what make our love for them, their love for us, and the memories that we make so precious." Skyfire was silently starring at Perceptor with the same wide, lost turbo-puppy optics he had every single day since they'd first met. 

"Percy?" The shuttle finally said, smiling now. Perceptor raised an optic ridge. "May I have a hug?" 

The microscope snorted. "You may not." He stood and smirked at the shuttle. "Go and hug your sparkmate. I have work to do" Skyfire stood to and lifted him into a hug despite Perceptor's protests.

"Thank you." Skyfire said hugging the bot close before setting him back gentle. The microscope straightened himself and nodded. "And Percy?" 

 "Yes." 

"You will find someone." Perceptor paused in his fussing. It seemed they both knew each other too well. 

"That...seems extremely unlikely at present. But I appreciate the sentiment." Perceptor continued on his way back to his lab. This time Skyfire followed. 

"It's at the unlikeliest of times that this sort of things happen." Skyfire said, his cheerful demeanour returning. 

"No, I mean It is quite literally impossible at this moment in time." Perceptor said matter-of-factly. This time the microscope avoided his friends gaze. "You see I...I applied for a transfer, to the Wreckers unit."

"The Wreckers? Perceptor are you out of your processor?" Skyfire balked. 

"Yes and No. They asked for me. They need someone of the scientific community and coincidentally a good shot." Skyfire's mouth moved in an attempt to speak but nothing came out. "I leave in 3 weeks." 

"But...that...that means you won't be here to see the sparkling." Skyfire said quietly. It was all he could voice when Perceptor had so clearly made his mind up. Perceptor gave a haughty little laugh and turned to the shuttle. "It's not funny, Percy. You're my best friend." 

"Firstly you have other friends, and you assume I won't be back to visit my nephew." Skyfire hugged him again and his friend batted him away. Something about him being too soft for his own good. And Skyfire finally left. 

* * *

Just as Skyfire made it back to the hanger so did Silverbolt. His sparkmate beamed softly at him and stood waiting for him at the entrance. Skyfire didn't hesitate to smile himself and scoop him up in his arms. Silverbolt stretched up on his tip toes and kissed the top of Skyfire's helm, working his way down to his lips. 

"How was work?" he hummed, continuing to kiss him dreamily. Until Skyfire stopped him with a gentle motion of rolling his helm to Silverbolt's shoulder. 

"I lied. I didn't have work." Skyfire looked at the jet waiting for the inevitable outburst. "I was in the lab but I-I was hiding. I've been so frightened of my own life, I've been trying to avoid. I realise how stupid that was now." Skyfire sighed relived of his burden and Silverbolt smiled.  

"I know." He beamed, before signing himself. "You mustn't be, but honestly I'm scared to, so it's nice to hear that." Skyfire chuckled. How could he expect anything but acceptance and understanding from the Concorde. He kissed him. 

"We can be scared together if you like." Skyfire smiled, and Silverbolt laughed, nodding enthusiastically.

"That's a good plan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No points for guessing there's going to be a Percy/Drift chapter. A shorter one this time but they will get long promise.


	4. And the there were two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower and the Protectobots loving babies

In most cases, carriers begin to experience the maximum gaining of weight at the end of their second trimester. This is roughly between the weeks 22 and 24. That was in most cases. In Silverbolt's case it was week 16.

There was a sort of gathering that Skyfire didn't understand today. It included all the Aerialbots, Protectobots, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Sideswipe, and a few other he also didn't understand the presence of. They'd all arrived for what those of Earth called; A baby shower. Firstly, A baby refers to the human offspring created by those with whatever a womb is. The proper term was sparkling when referring to his sparkmates pay load. Secondly, Silverbolt was explaining, the "shower."

"Shower, like shower with love. I think." Silverbolt said, grinning meekly when Skyfire tried to connect the dots. "It's a party, just have fun."

"But then why not call it a baby love shower?" Skyfire asked still confused as to why this had to be an event. Didn't he shower Silverbolt with enough love and effection for both him and the new spark.

Silverbolt breathed a laugh. "Because that sounds fishy. Anddd," he drawled, pocking Skyfire in the chestplates. "You show more love to the two of us than can be contained, it's not like that. It's more of a congratulatory or a good luck celebration."

"Like a goodwill gesture on your carrying?" Silverbolt nodded, smiling up at him. "Yes, with presents and oil cake." He rubbed his swollen belly happily. Skyfire gave a chuckle, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the top of Silverbolt's bump, before pressing a kiss to his lips. In such a short space of time Silverbolt's mass had gone from one extreme to the other. He was perfectly round now and seemed proud to declare that he could no longer see his pedes. It was no surprise either. The only things on Silverbolt's mind, the past few weeks had been nothing but fuel, Skyfire, more fuel, more Skyfire, and sleeping day and night. It was disconcerting to Skyfire, only that when he referred to the supposedly trusty information they had on new sparks, it was all wrong, or at least off set by a few weeks. Neither of the thought much of it. Skyfire assuming the information was out of date and therefore not as accurate. While Silverbolt was more concerned on which slice of oil cake had more iron shavings on it. The jet was currently standing next to his sparkmate, hunched over a plate of confections, will his other servo tried manoeuvre a thick piece of cake into his mouth with the least amount of mess, as well as most amount of cake. He was disturbed in his efforts when Hot Spot came over, cooing like an old lady and heading in to put a servo on Silverbolt's stomach.

"Don't touch." Silverbolt said plainly, squinting at the firetruck who was visibly nocked down a peg.

"Aw why?" Hot spot whined. Silverbolt rolled his optics and took a large bite of oil cake, similar to a collapsing blackhole.

"Because I said so." He added through a mouthful. Hot spot wouldn't give up that easily and he clearly pouted under his face mask.

"Skyfire gets to."

"Skyfire put him in there."

"Skyfire's not getting involved." Skyfire mumbled pickup his own plate and letting the two to argue. Silverbolt had been a little odd all day. Happy about the shower one moment, quite and exhausted the next. Skyfire hadn't felt the need to point it out considering Silverbolt's latest growth, but he had seemed bloated and a sharp in mood.

"Pleeeeeeeese." The firetruck pleaded, latching his servos together as if to pray to the silver mech.

"If I say yes to you-"

"I'll leave and never come back, pleeeeese." Silverbolt heaved a heavy sigh, and pressed his lips in a straight line, regarding Hot spot's batting of optic shutters.

"1 minutes, no longer-" Silverbolt was cut short by a pair of hands clasping the curve of his abdominal plaiting. He straightened when Hot spot placed his servo on his midsection and proceeded to stand as still as possible. It felt awkward to say the least. Silverbolt hadn't even realised how comfortable he'd gotten with Skyfire's servos on his frame. Perhaps it was that Hot spot hadn't given him time to prepare. He and Hot spot were close but more pat on the shoulder close, above the shoulder huggers, and drunken cheek kissers, not rubbing and awing at ones midsection, close. Or perhaps it was just that he felt particularly irritable, bloated, and large today. His friends servos, being smaller than his sparkmates making his bump look more like a mountain. Or it was a combination of the two. Both made him regret the cake.

"Is that his spark beat?" Hot spot asked suddenly, and Silverbolt nodded stiffly. "It's so strong." He praised. Hot spot was good with people and mechs. He liked them and they likes him back, and found pleasure in listening to them tell him about their day to day lives. It was the same for his team. All good with matters of the public in their own unique ways. And all adoring of babies and sparklings. Even Blades. So when they all felt Hot spot's exhilaration at feeling the sparks beat they converged like a swarm of bees. First Blades, ditching Slingshot in a heated conversation with Skydive and Barrel roll. Then First aid, who stopped Ratchet mid sentence with a sort of squealing noise. Then Groove, who took up a place next to Hot spot and "yo"'d softly, at Hot spot who was nodding ecstatically. And then finally Streetwise who remained indifferent until he himself felt the pulses and joined Blades and First aid in a choirs of happy giggling. Regrettably, Skyfire felt he should have said something the moment Blades showed. But Silverbolt seemed intent on giving them the whole minute, despite the growing discomfort coming from his side of the bond, which seemed to be more than social awkwardness. It was as the minute hit its last second that Silverbolt came to his wits end and took a deep vent.

"Get. Off." He said, deadly slow, calm, while feeling anything but the latter.

"Aw one more mi-" Silverbolt didn't hesitate in taking hold of Hot spot by the shoulder in a too tight a grip.

"Get. Off. Now." Hot spot almost gulped at the prestigious, perfection of Silverbolt's clear tone. He waved his team of and the jet released his grip. It was then that Hot spot noticed Silverbolt's sower demeanour, and the burning of his optics.

"Silverbolt, are you okay?" Hot spot asked cautiously, but the mech only held up a servo and pinched the bridge of his nose. Skyfire returned placing a servo on the small of his back strut and whispering the same.

"I'm f-fine." He forced out hoarsely. "I just need to sit down." Skyfire helped him to without a second thought and Silverbolt gratefully took a seat, slowly lowering himself and taking another deep vent. Hot spot organised the others to give him some room, while Skyfire crouched in front of him.

"Love, you're temperature is quite high, what's the matter?" Skyfire put a careful servo on his middle. However Silverbolt forcefully knocked it off with the back of his servo, not sparing a hard look at the shuttle for warning. "Silverbolt?"

"Stop touch me." He said desperately and wrapping his arms around himself protectively. The truth was that Silverbolt knew very little of what was wrong, only that he was growing increasingly uncomfortable. He fell swollen and tender, sick, and he didn't want to be touched. Not by anyone. His spark was tought and tight, it burned in his chest as did the sparkling's in his gestation chamber. He felt a spasm from the new spark and Silverbolt couldn't help but gasp at the sudden movement. Then another and anothe. He keened and doubled over in pain when the protoform continued its spasming. Skyfire dared not touch him but could do little more that hover near him and ask again and again what was wrong.

"The baby." He whimpered, taking hold of Skyfire's servo with the grip of frightened mech. "Something's wrong, something's really wrong." Silverbolt had only need to say it once. Skyfire pulled over a nearby Ratchet who didn't need to touch Silverbolt to feel the dangerous amounts of heat he radiated. Neither did he need to tell Skyfire. When he looked at him, the shuttle knew where he had to be.

The med bay was a short dash of boiling servos for the shuttle and even then, when he placed his panting sparkmate down, it was with reassuring care. Silverbolt quietly sobed once on the medical berth reaching out for Skyfire, who held his pained faceplates in his servos.

"I'm here, I'm here." He soothed, wiping away the lubricant that tipped from his optics with his thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere." Ratchet placed sensor on the plating of Silverbolt's gestation chamber, aware that his temperature was beginning to ease off. He turned them on. Then turned the off.

He Paused. Then turned it back on again staring at the screen for a long moment. In all his centuries of being a medic, this was the last thing he'd expected. As were the next words he spok.

"Skyfire." Skyfire was helping Silverbolt take calming breaths. When he looked up worriedly, Ratchet waved him over. Skyfire looked at the readings. Straightened. Then drew the screen closer.

"But that's...it must be broken."

"It's not."

"Didn't you try turning it off and-"

"Yes." Silverbolt was calming again and rubbed at his faceplates through soft sobs.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Skyfire turned to him and opened his mouth. He stopped there. He couldn't think how to word it. Silverbolt starred between him and Ratchet who gestured to the screen, then shrugged. "What's wrong? Let me see." He started and Ratchet turned the screen to him. What he saw was another matter.

Silverbolt had never thought himself insane. He'd been asked if he was, and he liked to think he was more an individual of unique qualities. But now he truly thought he'd gone insane.

"I don't understand. There's two. It's not broken?"

"No. Thats an accurate reading." Ratchet said. Skyfire was still stuck trying to speak, starring at the far wall with his mouth open. He was still trying to justify how this made sense.

"You mean...we're having twins?" You would have to have been a million miles away not to hear the tremor in Silverbolt's voice and he small noise he made of shock that faded into static. He covered his mouth suddenly. Skyfire came back into reality then and back to his side.

"It'll be alright love," Silverbolt shook his helm and Skyfire brushed a servo against his wing to settle him. "We can abort, you won't feel a thing." Silverbolt dropped his servos revealing the huge smile he'd been concealing.

"What are you talking about?" He chuffed. "We're not aborting." Skyfire pressed his mouth into thin line. 

"Silverbolt, I don't think you understand." Skyfire said softly, placing a servo on Silverbolt's. "We have to."

"Excuse me?" Silverbolt frowned through a humourless laugh. "I don't _have_ to do anything of the sort." Silverbolt removed his servo from Skyfire's and his sparkmate frowned at his quick change in temperament.

"Silverbolt this is serious, having twins is very dangerous. I can't let you go through with this." Skyfire said stiffly and a little condescending if you'd asked Silverbolt at that moment.

"Oh, you can't _let_ me? So, it's all your decision?" Skyfire shook his helm at Silverbolt's childish tone.

"Don't be a child Silverbolt, you don't understand." Ratchet saw the jets sparkrate take a leap into space and did speak up. But it got lost in Silverbolt sarcastic laughter.

"Child? Really? I'm the child? Coming from the mech who's method to finding out he's having double the responsibility is to just get rid of it?" Skyfire visibly flared at this and shook his head.

"For pity sake, that's not what I said." Skyfire growled before realigning himsel. "Think what you want but you can't go through with this." Skyfire said cooly, doing his best to ignore the way Silverbolt glared at him with cold optics and had put up a heavy shield around his side of the bond.

"Watch me." Silverbolt smiled darkly and Skyfire returned the glare.

"I won't watch you kill yourself." He spat, but Silverbolt had retained his composure despite the medical berth and high sparkrate.

"Then don't. There's the door." He said sweetly, turning away from him and folding his arms. Skyfire said nothing else and did only what Silverbolt suggested. He turned and left without a single glance, storming out of the med. Bay with clenched fists and little regard for anyone that might be in his way. When he'd gone Ratchet turned to Silverbolt, who's crossed arms had slackened to hold his stomach protectivly. He began taking deep breaths again. Though this time, it wasn't due to any pregnancy odysseys but something rather closer to the spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued in the next chapter...dundunduuu also editing and grammer? Wat r thoooose?? Im srry i had to do this on my phone ok??ok?!??


	5. Double or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you love someone it can be just that easy to forgive and forget.

Silverbolt was happy. Silverbolt had spent the last week being productive and busy. This was a change compared to his previous weeks of carrying, which were filled with nothing more than recharging and refuelling. In this past week alone he's cleaned his room, cleaned the Aerialbots quarters, the hanger, and his office. He'd arranged new quarters for his team. Air raid and Fireflight taking position of Powerglide's old quarters, while he moved into new. Slingshot the offer in the Protectobots firehouse with Blades. And Skydive with the Bomb squad and Barrel roll in the hanger over. Silverbolt had organised the work to be done during his leave, organised a room layout for the sparkling, or rather sparklings now. Organised shipments of several Aerialbot inspired baby room decorations and toys. And on top of all this had still had enough time to cry for hours, until his optics ran dry, until he felt ill with sadness, until his spark ached.

He was finally alone with nothing to do, and sat on the sofa. For a whole minute. Until his thoughts began gnarring at him again, and he stood. In truth what bothered him the most was not how quick Skyfire had been to suggest abortion, because he knew that if he hadn't felt the need for such extreme action he wouldn't have suggested it. What bothered him was that he didn't know why. It worried him, to think Skyfire would be so bothered by this that he felt all he could do was leave. Or rather that was the only option Silverbolt had given him. His sparkmate should have at least had time to explain himself. So this wasn't an apology, he just wanted to know why. Silverbolt stood outside of Skyfire's old quarters despite the late hour and pressed the request on the door. Their was a pause. He pressed it again.  

"Silverbolt?" Came the familiar softness from behind. Silverbolt turned to see Skyfire, at a distance, and looking him over subtly. 

 "Skyfire." Silverbolt found himself saying like he'd been missing saying his name, and it finally overflowed out of his mouth. He cleared his throat and straightened. Angry still, remember. "We need to talk." Silverbolt said lamely.

"I'd like that." Skyfire said quietly, then seemed to realise how presumptuous it sounded and stuttered, "I'll take you lead." Silverbolt nodded. It was obvious that Skyfire had missed him just as much as he. The shuttle may have been standing some distance from him in the hall, but he had his servos locked behind him and looked at Silverbolt with  gentle, velvet blue optics that didn't leave him. 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Silverbolt asked suddenly, knowing that the chances of talking were slim if a berth was near. 

Skyfire was quiet for a moment. Then cautiously said: "Alright." 

They walked in step, but apart a little way from the ark and up the slight incline, to where they knew their would be a small, flat, patch of ground. A place they often visited together and that held many a memory for them. Despite the unresolved tension between them, Skyfire still offered to help Silverbolt up the more slippery rock. And Silverbolt still took it. They sat in the rock and sand in silence, with their wings against the rock face, watching the falling sun upon the horizon. It was a clear and cool night, that didn't demand immediate warmth, or shelter, but blew a gentle enough breeze of cold that an embrace should cure it. 

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" It was Silverbolt who spoke first, in the dim fading light,  sitting with his servos folded over his round belly and looking off toward south. 

"Yes. We almost walked around it." Skyfire said with a soft cheeriness to his tone. "You insisted we investigate it, and you were right. It's beautiful up here." Skyfire watched the slowly darkening sky and appearing stars, his smile wilting a little aware of how eager he was for things to just simply return to normal.  

"I feel like that now." Silverbolt continued, gesturing to his midsection. "Like if we climb this mountain, I have this feeling that we're going to get something wonderful out of it." It was clear by the pinch of Skyfire's brow that he had more to add to that, but Silverbolt stopped him with a measured touch to his servo. "But, before we keep climbing, I want to know why? Why did you say what you did? Why don't you want this?"  

"I do." Skyfire said instantly taking Silverbolt's servo in his grip like he might pull it back and shaking his helm. "I want a family with you more than anything." He hesitated "But twins?" Skyfire said, lost and uncertain, he shook his helm again before placing it in  a servo. "I'm not ready for one sparkling, let alone two, and if the worst should happen. If i lose you and I'm left alone with them I- Silverbolt I don't want to fail them. I don't want to be the reason they feel neglected or unloved, I don't want my flaws to become theirs. And I don't want to lose you, not now, like this, when we should be celebrating, not morn." Skyfire moved his servo from his face, and put a shaking one on Silverbolt's plating. It was warm and he could almost imagine the sparkling, _their_ sparklings, nestled together. "I've lost so much, if I lost you and them I...I'm afraid of what I might do. But I don't want to get rid of them, but its selfish, I feel selfish considering it, but preventing it. I'd rather feel selfish and hate myself and have you, than live alone again."

In the dim of the setting sun and brightness of their optics, Skyfire's features were lit with a pale blue, the frown lines, and creases, ghostly and betraying his years despite their frozen aspects. With gentle servos Silverbolt reached out pulling his sparkmates helm to rest on his shoulder, offering sweet soothing nothing's and a safe place for his sparkmate to let the week catch up with him in a flood of soft sobs. They sat in the valley for what may have seemed a life time to anyone else. But it was devoid of anyone else, and they simply held onto each other until Skyfire's tears ran dry and they lay together, Skyfire's servo still cradling their unborn sparklings and Silverbolt, his sparkmates helm.  

"You're right." Silverbolt said finally, absolutely stroking the fin of Skyfire's helm. "I don't want to put you in that position, and I never want you to be alone ever again. And you won't." Silverbolt shifted him up and encouraged Skyfire to do the same. "It's too late, alright? For me at least. I can't get rid of them, I couldn't live with myself if I did, but you'll will never be alone. At the very least I hope you know you have my brothers, and our friends. At the very least, I'm sure Starscream. At _the_ very least if I can make it long enough to deliver them you will have two pieces of us.   

"And before you tell me about your flaws, let me tell you that despite them, you will be the most loving sire any baby could ever ask for. I'm not going to force you to stay but if you do I'm going to do everything in my power to bring them into this world, even if it's the only thing I get to do for them. So," Silverbolt placed his servos on his round midsection, looking up at Skyfire, determination and nerve in his optics. "Double or nothing?" He smiled and despite himself the shuttle gave a weak smile of his own. 

"Okay." He nodded, placing his own servos on Silverbolt's small moon of a stomach as some final decision. They shared a quiet moment in comfort until Silverbolt removed Skyfire's servo to cup his cheek and leaned in to kiss his sparkmate soundly. Then pulled back.

"I believe in you, Skyfire." Silverbolt whispered, then kissed him again, harder, deeper this time, as if to make the words and the faith they held, transfer from mouth to mouth, and could make him believe it. They pressed his helm against each others, the awkwardness removed and the bond restored. "And I love you. Forever and always."  

If Skyfire could have cried again he may have but fortunately his tears had ran dry and instead he smiled, brighter now with more happiness, and he scooped Silverbolt up into his arms. Skyfire kissed the jet now, kissed him again and again, with so much urgency, that their dental array, scrapped one another, and Skyfire could feel their sparks, pounding, earning for one another through their frames, under the stars, no less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b warned smut next chapter and poor editing bc I will probs using hotel wifi woop


End file.
